


Day 3 - Dom!Cas - My Shangri-La Beneath The Summer Moon

by emmyloo03



Series: Destiel Smut Brigade Kink Challenge [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Come Feeding, Come play, Dom!Cas, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Sub!Dean, face fucking, it's not called out though, safeword
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 04:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1884696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmyloo03/pseuds/emmyloo03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hello, Dean,” Cas growled out in that rough timber that never failed to zero in on Dean’s dick.  “Look at you, ready and waiting for me.  Such a good boy.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 3 - Dom!Cas - My Shangri-La Beneath The Summer Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from "Kashmir" by Led Zeppelin
> 
> Beta'd by Serenhawk

Dean unlocked the door to the dingy motel room just as the sun was setting on a blistering June day, dumping his duffel in the corner. He’d been on the road ten hours and had another nine to go before he got back to the bunker. He felt bone tired and sweaty; every little ache and twinge from sitting in the car for too long making themselves known. A shower would do wonders before he called Cas. He stripped quickly, taking a bare moment to fold up his clothes into a pile by his duffel. He’d prefer to shed them in a heap, but rules were rules. 

The water pressure and temperature were blissfully strong and blistering and he emerged glistening and refreshed. Sleep still seemed like the best option, but that wasn’t up to him to decide now.

Dean toweled off as he exchanged the warmth of the bathroom for the coolness of the motel room. His skin erupted in gooseflesh but he didn’t dress. Instead, he knelt upon the folded towel with his back to the bed, hands on thighs, cheeks on heels. He held his back ramrod straight and a soft gaze on the blank wall in front of him.

He offered up a soft prayer to Cas with his location and settled in to wait.

The room had descended into a murky gloom while he was in the shower. He felt lulled by the darkness and began to doze. He jerked to attention, fearful at being discovered asleep. His knees ached and every so often he had to wiggle his toes for circulation, but he was hard and leaking from the anticipation. His skin felt too tight, his fingertips tingling where they rested on the tops of his thighs.

The angel’s arrival was announced by a gust and a change in the atmosphere of the room. 

Cas’ hand reached out of the darkness to cup his jaw, startling Dean for a moment before he exhaled a shaky breath and leaned into the touch ever so slightly. Cas slid his hand up into Dean’s hair and grabbed a handful, jerking Dean’s head back and eliciting a hiss that melted into a low groan as he mouthed along the exposed line of Dean’s throat. He inhaled as he rubbed his stubbled cheek alongside Dean’s jaw. Their skin sounded like sandpaper in the quiet room.

“Hello, Dean,” Cas growled out in that rough timber that never failed to zero in on Dean’s dick. “Look at you, ready and waiting for me. Such a good boy.” A faint blush rose on his cheekbones and Dean’s lips parted on a sigh.

The hand gripping his hair relaxed and drew away as Cas stepped back. Dean tamped down a whimper at the loss of contact. In the low light he could just make out the angel’s shape, a rumpled trenchcoat and too-large suit hiding his lithe frame. He felt his pulse quicken as he raised his eyes to meet blue eyes watching his every move. Pinned under the weight of that stare, he couldn’t help but preen a little. He could see Cas’ desire for him already tenting his slacks and the angel had barely touched him.

Cas noticed him shift and growled out, “Pretty sure of yourself, aren't you? Do you like seeing what you do to me?” Dean leaned forward and nuzzled his face against Cas’ erection, inhaling deeply. He mouthed the hard line of Cas’ dick through the fabric before Cas nudged his head back with fingertips at his chin. Dean stared up at the angel with a mixture of awe and arousal as Cas’ thumb traced his lower lip and slid the digit into the wet heat of Dean’s mouth. Dean sucked on it, bathing it with his tongue. He bit lightly on the pad and watched Cas’ eyes flash.

“You’re in a mood tonight, hmm? Taking liberties you haven’t earned.” Cas reached up and loosened his tie with one hand with a glower on his face. He pulled his thumb out of Dean’s mouth with a wet pop and circled around behind the kneeling man. Dean waited obediently, panting with excitement. Cas kneeled behind Dean and slid his hands down Dean’s arms, gently pulling them back to secure them with his tie. Dean flexed his hands, testing the bonds and wiggling his fingers briefly. 

“Red, yellow, or green?” Cas asked, his voice husky with arousal. 

Dean choked out, “Green”, cleared his throat, and said more clearly, “Green, Cas.”

Cas came back around Dean, freed himself from his slacks, and growled out, “Open up.”

Dean eyed a bead of precum on the tip of Cas’ uncut dick, the head red and swollen where it emerged from the foreskin. He caught the drop on the tip of his tongue before opening wide and taking Cas’ cock deep until his nose was buried in wiry hair. He sat there a moment, letting his muscles get used to the intrusion and humming the opening bars of Kashmir, before pulling back to suck hard on the head. Cas groaned and ran his hands through Dean’s hair. Dean bobbed a few times, paying special attention to a prominent vein on the underside of Cas’ dick. He drew back again to run his tongue around the head before dipping his tongue into Cas’ slit. With a hiss, Cas tightened his grip on Dean’s hair and began fucking into Dean’s mouth, filthy moans falling from his lips. Dean kept his jaw loose and tried not to gag as the head of Cas’ dick hit his throat rhythmically. Within moments Cas was spilling with a shout down Dean’s throat in a hot gush that he greedily swallowed.

Cas moved around behind Dean again and sat against the foot of the bed, pulling Dean back to lay against him, back to chest. Dean’s head fell back onto Cas’ shoulder with a groan as the angel’s hands slid around his hips to grasp Dean’s cock and began jacking him in earnest. Dean gasped out, “Cas, please - I’m gonna come - please.” He writhed on the angel’s lap, his thighs trembling with the urge to come while he waited for permission.

“Come for me Dean”

The orgasm blew through him, bowing his back as Cas stroked him through it, leaving him pliant and sated, spend splattered on his belly and chest. Cas ran his hand through it before lifting his fingers for Dean to clean them off. Dean licked his lips and said, “Heya Cas.”


End file.
